


Snowball Fight

by periken



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Numbers hates the cold, Snow, Snowball Fight, Wrench is such a man-child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periken/pseuds/periken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrench decides to have a little fun with Numbers while out playing in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I have ever written for anything, so I'm sorry if it's not great.

They had just gotten back to Fargo after a five-hour drive from their latest hit. The bastard they were after was an old enemy of the syndicate. He had a guy on the inside that was feeding information to him. Both of them fled when Fargo found out about the rat. That’s when Fargo sent Wrench and Numbers after him. They tracked the bastard and found him five hours away from Fargo, on the outskirts of a little town.

Now they are back in the syndicate front office, handing in the report for their latest hit. Numbers hated having to write up these reports. He felt that they were completely useless and unnecessary since the boss asks them about all the details later anyways. The secretary takes the report and tells Numbers that the boss wants to talk to them. She says that he will come down in about ten minutes. Numbers nods and heads towards Wrench who is completely engrossed to the tv that’s in the corner of the room. He waves his arm in front of him to get his attention.

_“The boss wants to talk to us. We gotta wait ten minutes for him to come down.”_

_“Did she say why he wanted to talk to us?”_ Wrench signed back, still keeping one eye on the tv.

 _“Not sure, that man is never satisfied.”_ Numbers sighs.

The show that Wrench is watching ends and he quickly turns to Numbers. The sudden turn startled Numbers and made him jump a little. Numbers raises an eyebrow and gives him a confused look.

 _“Wanna go outside and play in the snow?”_ Wrench signs with much enthusiasm.

 _“What are you, five years old?”_ Numbers scrunches his eyebrows and gives him an annoyed look. In all honesty, Wrench pretty much is a five year old. The way he does those puppy eyes to get what he wants. Running around the aisles at the grocery store, picking up every single item he desires. Most of the time, Wrench is very childish but when it comes to doing his job, Wrench switches gears and becomes all serious and focused. Sometimes, Numbers wonders how these two personalities are even from the same person.

 _“Come on, it’ll be fun. You know it usually takes longer than 10 minutes for the boss to come down.”_ Wrench signs back.

Numbers rubs the bridge of his nose. _“Fine. I’ll come out with you but-“_

Wrench bolts outside in excitement before Numbers even finishes his sentence. Numbers sighs and buttons up his coat and pulls his scarf tighter. He tells the secretary they’ll just be outside and heads out. As soon as he steps out the door, Numbers immediately regrets his decision of agreeing to come outside with Wrench. The cold wind blew against his face, causing his face to turn pink after only a mere few seconds of stepping out. It is gently snowing but that only made things worse with the wind now blowing snow in his face as well. There was already about 10cm of snow on the ground. Wrench is making snow angels on the ground and he has the biggest grin on his face. Numbers smiles at the sight of Wrench and thinks to himself: How can this man-child be so adorable?

Wrench gets up and sees Numbers with his arms folded, trying to retain as much body heat as possible. Wrench gets to the ground and makes a small round ball with the snow. He raises his arm, aiming it towards Numbers. Numbers realizes what Wrench is trying to do and he shoots Wrench a glare.

 _“If you throw that at me, I’m going back inside,”_ he signs with a serious face.

Wrench lowers his arm. Then all of a sudden, he points at something behind Numbers. Numbers raises an eyebrow, confused, and turns around to see what Wrench is pointing at.

**SPLAT.**

Something hits Numbers on the shoulder. He turns around and sees Wrench laughing his head off. He looks at the back of his shoulder to see a snowball splatter on his coat.

_“I can’t believe you fell for that.”_

Feeling his annoyance and rage boil up, Numbers shoots him the angriest glare towards Wrench.

 _“I’m going inside.”_ He turns around and is about to head inside when suddenly a cold substance hits him on the back of his head. Numbers touches the back of his head and it’s filled with wet snow sludge. Numbers looks at Wrench and he quickly hides his hands behind his back with an innocent smile on his face.

 _“You messed up my hair… Now you’re gonna get a taste of your own medicine.”_ Numbers reaches down and makes a snowball and throws it at Wrench. Wrench dodges out of the way and a big grin spreads across his face.

Now it’s become an all out war. They are both throwing snowballs back and forth at each other like two 5 year olds. Numbers couldn’t hit Wrench because he was too quick while Wrench is constantly making direct hits at Numbers. Every time he hit Numbers, he would stick his tongue out and point at Numbers indicating a _“got you again.”_

Numbers is starting to get frustrated that he isn’t landing any hits. How is Wrench dodging all his throws? Is his aim that bad? Then he finally sees a chance of opportunity. Wrench is kneeling in front of the step to the syndicate office, trying to gather as much snow as he can and his back is facing Numbers. This is the perfect chance! A big smile spreads across Numbers face. _**Now you’re gonna get a taste of your own medicine.**_ Numbers gathers some snow to make an extra large snowball. He aims it precisely at Wrench’s head and throws it. Suddenly, Wrench turns around, with a snowball in hand. He sees the snowball flying towards him and manages to dodge out of the way before it hits him. Wrench points at Numbers again, mocking him at how terrible his aim is. Numbers is frozen in place and he is staring somewhere with a look of terror on his face. Wrench raises an eyebrow, confused with Number’s expression. He follows the direction of Number’s gaze and freezes at what he sees.

It’s the boss. He probably came outside to look for them and now there is a big snowball splatter on his dress pants and shoes. Wrench and Numbers turn around and look at each other. They both have the exact same thought right now. _**Run.**_

The two of them quickly run in the direction of their car across the street in the parking lot. The boss is extremely angry and chasing after them, along with a stream of curses. They quickly get in the car and start the engine. As they drive off, Numbers shouts out the window,

“Sorry boss!”

Numbers looks behind him to see if he is still chasing after them. The angry boss eventually gives up and sticks up a middle finger at them. Wrench drives them around the corner of the block and stops the car.

Wrench giggles _“Did you see the look on his face? Priceless.”_

 _“Yeah, he’s so mad at us now. He probably won’t give us that hit tomorrow anymore.”_ Number’s eyebrows are slightly scrunched with annoyance.

 _“Hey, you threw it. And that’s okay. It’ll give us more time tomorrow to do this.”_ Wrench places his hands on Number’s face and brings him in for a kiss.


End file.
